


Renekton's Wreck

by TypicalWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: /gmad/, /hmomh/, Dom/sub, M/M, Pool Party Renekton, Teratophilia, did in greentext, summoner rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalWriter/pseuds/TypicalWriter
Summary: Whats hard of being a toplaner? Jusy get the damn tower, get objective and done! Wait but who is your enemy laner? Hopefully it wont be hard...
Relationships: Renekton(League of Legends)/Male Reader, Renekton(League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Renekton's Wreck

Welcome to Summoner Rift  
>Ah yes, League of Legend, where all summoners gather and being toxic(some) to each other. People adore this game and went all over for it. Since you played in the League, you built yourself up, climbing and clawing to reach in the ranks. Frankly, you are not being so hard on yourself just... hopping in and do your best.  
>Now you are in the field, playing top. Miss Morgana had invited you to play with them, you were reluctant at first because you had this bad feeling since yesterday but you shrugged it off... Along with your team is Warwick, Yasuo and Miss Fortune.  
>Casually farming the minion, waiting for an opportunity to not miss any and leveling yourself up for more skills.  
>Strangely enough on your minimap, the top champion doesn't make an appearance yet. There were icons of other enemy champions like Ekko, Ezreal, Soraka, and glimpses of Volibear roaming in the forest.  
> These strange chills were running down your spine as if somebody was watching you in the bushes waiting for the perfect moment. Although you put wards in them, the feeling wouldn't wear off for a second.  
>"Alright this is enough," You said with numbers of gold coins, more enough to buy some item. You stepped into the bushes cloaking and started to return to base.  
>Rest assured you were wondering where was their top laner. Wasa he or she idling? Or also joining Volibear in the forest? That seemed almost impossible-  
>Argh!  
>Your feets losing its balance as the world turned upside down. Head hit first and the smell of grass and dirt hit your nose. Dazed, the event caught you off guard and made yourself felt stupid about that certain item. One that makes you invisible while not standing still.  
>The first thing you knew, you were on the ground. The hit knocked the breath out of you and something rough and tight held your wrist.  
>A chuckle. Deep and husky, almost like a rumbling in one throat. Shuddering at that animalistic sound. Warm breath gently rolling over your exposed neck, touching the cold skin. Why that alone was slowly making you feel weak?  
>"Hehehe, I got myself a tasty prey." That voice, you recognized it. That couldn't be him. With much effort and dirt in your mouth, you managed to drag aside as you spitting them out and you turned to your attacker above you.  
>You caught the sight of him, Renekton seemed far from the usual appearance. Did he have a new skin?  
>The crocodile flashed his sharp teeth after chuckling more. "Don't be surprised so much. This is new skin."  
>Oh, that confirm why his scales look brighter than his usual deep green(emerald?) and creamy tint coating the underside etching from maw to tail. A pair of red shorts covered the lower body and a white tank top over the rippling muscle from years of fighting on the battlefield.  
>"Looks like you got me," you muttered. "Alright slain me, I have time to chase," you shut your eyes and wait for his attack.  
>You waited and waited. Yet nothing came but...  
>He let a roaring laugh as you looked at him in confusion.  
>"What? You expect me to butcher you right now?" He said, still roughly holding your wrist tight and clearly pinning you. Now, you realized. You were aware that you were alone with this predator and had you under his grasp. The plan had been set from the start, he waited for you from somewhere, might as well foresaw where you took place to recall and the moment you lost your attention and focus, the butcher struck in.  
>He tightened his grasp now as you struggled. A nasty grin plastered on his face as you jerked your hips up rather out of blue.  
>Shrik!  
>Something ripped and unknown to you until something was teasing your tight pucker. Your body tensed at the sudden intrusion. You felt his thumb playfully pressuring the entrance without pushing in. The crocodile leaning in almost meeting your left ear, you were shadowed under his huge bulk, missing the tank top he wore.  
>He had shredded through your underwear and pants in a flash!  
>The large creature growling quietly, holding his growing lust from ravage you right now. He was surprisingly patient when it comes to this. "I, intend to play with my food first..." He groped your ass. "Plus if my prey's ass is better than I ever dreamt."  
> Your face heated up from this humiliation. Along with that, your body temperature was raising too, your heartbeat raised and your breath kept losing. Your member slowly stiffened, dangling in the air helplessly and dripping white liquid to the ground.  
>Shit he didn't do anything yet and you had already wet.  
>You almost jolted forward. His sharp tip claws consciously squeezing your balls while rubbing down to the shaft. His clubby, big claws could engulf your balls and cock entirely.  
>"My, my, what a dirty slut, I don't even start yet and you already dripping?"  
>You whined. You felt dirty and a new feeling swelling inside you. Wanting to be taken as an animal like this beast, ravaging and taking you like a bitch in heat.  
>He darkly cackled. A success for him.  
>You felt something wet. A long, thin and slick. His snout pushing into your pucker as he lashed out his large tongue. You muffled a moan. The strange appendage filling your inside and stretching to its limit as it sleeking the tunnel.  
>when he was done, he pulled out and teasing you with a long, sluggish drag.  
>He licked his maw and hummed, much to his amusement. "You taste good."  
>As the next move he pulled down his shorts, spotting a fat and hard cock. Musty pre-cum dripping now from small tip to the thick base of the human-like dick with barbs on the head to reach max pleasure as it extends from a slit. Veins extending all over this reddish cock.  
>Renekton hissed, his clubby claws holding you in place as he rubbed his penis against your butt crack.  
>“Ugh. Uh…” You moaned from the friction—a mixture of pain and pleasure. You wanted this, so bad.  
>He lifted your hips higher to adjust his enormous length. Resting the head on your entrance, he angled himself down so his jaw was placed beside yours, on your shoulder.  
>Entering gently, the tip of Renekton’s cock went in easily. He pushed in more, making you take a quarter of Renekton's fat cock. He Was really big even before the half! It made you cry and releasing more needy moan. "Arg..."  
>He hungrily lapped you nape and earlobe as he adding pressure into you. His widening girth caused it almost impossible but he had prepared you. Renekton growled as he carelessly thrust the last few inches. His 10-inches cock finally entered you and took away your innocence.  
>All the time you were seeing stars and until he hit the secret button in great force, you groaned loud. Your tunnel accommodated to his huge cock in great pain.  
>"Heh, you surprise me human. I can feel my cock on your belly." He snorted amusingly. You could feel your now bloated belly, throbbing his cock.  
>Renekton fondled your back, leaving scratches before back to your hips. It was an unusual and new sensation for you. You held on your dear life, hoping the pain might go away.  
>Without warning, Renekton dragged his cock out and started thrusting violently. His move was very reckless and aggressive like himself. His rumbling wide chest crashed your back as he hugged your neck closely but still supporting with his arm.  
>The raw power, the weight on your back, the feeling of being pathetic was heaven to you. You were aware of your body. His cock first painfully slamming against your prostate but quickly replaced with raw pleasure deep within you now. On occasion he still lapping your skin, coating you in his saliva. His rough scales sent tons of pleasure against your human skin from time to time whenever your back rubbed with him.  
>Renekton showed no sign of stopping now as he continued driving his cock inside out. His pre-cum filling you. A warm feeling was feeling deliberate in your groin.  
>You are almost close.  
>Just a little more.  
>A little... more.  
>You cried out quietly as your prostate was abused by those nasty barbs, spilling your seed to the ground. It sent a jolt of pleasure through your body as it forces you to empty your balls.  
>Renekton felt the firm hug of the tunnel as you peaked. He bit your shoulder, almost not to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. Your body tensed more when his sharp teeth sunk into your skin and growled deeply.  
>A warm feeling quickly flooded your lower as his cock shot torrents of seed into your bowel, painting the walls with white semen, it was too overwhelming but his huge cock plugged your hole from any leak, almost. Slowly it died and ended with few drips.  
>Your back and hole ached from the pain and pleasure of the assault. He was resting on your back while waiting for his cock to stop. Renekton stopped biting you and instead, licking the spot.  
>"Your ass was really good." He rumbled. He was chuckling menacingly. "The best fuck I ever had." Was crocodile cum supposed to be this hot?  
>Renekton pulled himself up and dragged out his cock as you stumbled forward with cum dripping from your far-stretched hole. He groped your cheek and rubbed the entrance, moaning yourself a bit.  
>"My cock really did a great job huh?" He said watching the gaping hole as tons of his cum leaving your body to the ground. Shame, he should have brought something to plug that.  
>But he wasn't done yet.  
>Abrumptly, he pulled you back and lifted you on his laps. His still-stiff cock rubbing between cheeks. Renekton growled more hungrily. "Second round," your eyes almost popped out after stating that. He lifted your tired body, dangling between his spear. As he slowly descending yourself...  
>BOOM!  
>You both turned to the sound. It was his team's Nexus! It looks like your team annihilated it successfully.  
>VICTORY!


End file.
